My Hero Academia in One Piece
by richgam
Summary: The world has lost its symbol of peace and new enemies have started to act and cause chaos in the world. For a long time they had hiding in the shadows away from the public but now they plan to take over the world so the best students the Galena academy are sent to UA to become heroes to deal with this new threat and who could it be? And the world going to be safe. DISCONTINUED


**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

This story is **discontinued**. So sorry for raising your hopes but I shall work on a new crossover.( Bnha and One piece). Sorry again for this development.

**PROLOUGE.**

The story begins at the time the world lost its symbol of peace, All Might. The dorm system has been initiated. The class A got to their dorms and started packing their belongings but later on Kirishima saw three extra rooms but no one was there so it was bugging him. When everyone was done they had their dorm presentation contest and

Satou won the contest. Asui apologizes for not going with the rest and they all also apologize and all of that but when they got back to the dorm Kirishima asked of the extra rooms and everyone had been wondering about that. At that moment Mr. Aizawa entered with three boys.

Everyone: Mr. Aizawa sensei ( shocked and shouting)

Mr. Aizawa: Sorry for coming arriving this late but I think you are wondering about the extra rooms.

Momo: Are they for these three

Mr. Aizawa: Yes, they are and so this three will be your new classmates. And you three don't cause any trouble. That's all.

Everyone: Yes sir.( Then Mr. Aizawa leaves)

Lida: Can you please introduce yourselves.

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. luffy( with his usual smile)

Sanji: I'm Sanji (then he starts flirting with the girls )

Zoro: Will you stop that love cook

Sanji in anger kicks at Zoro but he blocked with his wooden sword then they about start fighting but stopped.

Lida: You are not allowed to fight in the dorm.

Zoro: Sorry about that, I'm Rononoa Zoro.

Then everyone introduced themselves.

Luffy: You guys are really awesome. I heard that you have faced a lot of tough villains. You must have gone through a lot.

Everyone made so much noise Bakugo woke up and came down.

Bakugo: Why are you all making so much noise. I can't sleep you know.

Zoro: Sorry for the trouble but we are going to our rooms. Let's go you two.

Bakugo: And who are you three anyway.

Kirishima briefs Bakugo on what happened

Bakugo: Huh, I hope you three are strong because if you aren't I am going to mop the floor with you.

Zoro: I don't have the time for you but if you show some promise, I might consider.( As he is leaving).

Then Zoro leaves and goes to his room.

Bakugo is also leaves in anger.

Bakugo: ( I will make that moss head pay)

Luffy: Don't mind the Zoro. He is not really friendly but he is a good guy.

Everyone except Bakugo:( He is just like Bakugo)

Sanji: They are going to be busier than ever because of the special exams coming up.

Lida: You mean the Provisional license exams.

Luffy: Yeah and ah I forgot. Let's go Sanji and the rest sorry for wasting your time.

Then they go to the rooms.

Lida: We all have to rest for tomorrow.

Then everyone goes to bed thinking about the new students and their provisional license exams.

**CHAPTER** **ONE.**

**A New Beginning.**

The next day everyone woke up hoping to see the new students but their rooms were empty and were not found anywhere in the dorm.

So they prepared quickly for class. But to their surprise they were already in class with Mr. Aizawa.

Mr. Aizawa: Take your seats.

Everyone takes their seats but when they look at the three's eyes, it seems like they did not sleep all night and were very tired.

Mr. Aizawa: I'm sure these three introduced themselves but as of now your focus should be on the Provisional license Exams. So in preparation for exams, we are going to have a special training.

Some students were wondering what kind of training they are going to have as well as to what the new students were going through because they acted weird ever since they saw them.

Mr. Aizawa: From today till your exams you are going to work on your quirk as well as coming up with at least two super moves.

Then at that moment, Midnight, Cementos and Ectoplasm.

Everyone: Finally we are going to do something school and hero like.

They all start jubilation but the three changed at once. But even more faster when Sanji saw Midnight and the other two picked the slack. In no less than a minute, Sanji shouted "I'm done"

Luffy: Ah I was so close but I'm also done.

Zoro: I'm also done.

Mr. Aizawa inspects their their work and was a bit surprised that they managed to finish it i.e the work given to them.

Mr. Aizawa: ( At this rate they are going to surpass the worst students in no time) Okay you also get to participate.

Everyone was wondering what they were doing but their coming activity was so fun to shift that thought elsewhere.

Mr. Aizawa: Change into you costumes and meet at the gamma room.

Everyone: Yes, Sir.

**DISCLAIMER.**

This my very first fan fiction I have ever worked so excuse my mistakes and help me identify them. I also do not own One Piece or My Hero Academia. These two works of art inspired me to do this crossover fan fiction.


End file.
